The Hardest Challenge
by sofjedi
Summary: After Beth was born, Puck was sure he was the man, but there was something he was missing. Quinn Fabray. Except there was one problem: Matt. Puck/Quinn/Matt
1. Chapter 1

The Hardest Challenge Yet

By: sofiajedi

_My life is the best._ Puck smiled smugly as he strode down the hallway. _There is nothing that could make it better. _Puck almost believed this to be true. Almost

Puck's life was nearly perfect. He was still the toughest man around. When he walked the hallways, sporting his newly re-grown Mohawk, the crowds parted in front of him. It was with impassive confidence that he watched those wimpy nerds scurry about, nearly tripping over their stupid-ass shoes trying to keep him calm.

Puck chuckled, recalling another perk of being in this body. All the girls still loved him. He knew even that stuck-up Rachel looked at him sometimes when she wasn't making goo-goo eyes with Finn. And some girls did even more than look. He felt his body grow hot as he remembered what he and Santana had done today, the very memory making him restless.

_Yup, nothing is missing. Nothing at a— _Puck's internal mistruth was cut off as he turned a corner, and was practically slapped in the face by what was missing in his life. Quinn.

Yes, Quinn. Puck may have been her baby-daddy, but they could not have been farther apart. They might have been on the way to rebuilding their relationship when Beth was born, but after Shelby took her away, whatever linked them together was long gone.

However, Puck was shaken out of his musings by the matter at hand. Puck knew that Quinn had been changed enough by Glee that she would never be a Cheerio again. Since she would never be part of the in-crowd again, Puck thought he would never see this again. Quinn. Matt. Together. Holding hands. But worst of all: laughing.

Laughing. Quinn was laughing. She never laughed. Before Beth she hadn't exactly been a bundle of cheer, but after she was downright miserable, totally killing his buzz. He was usually happy, but whenever he looked at her pale face, it gave him this sick feeling in his stomach. He hated this feeling because it always made him feel bad about himself, which he never usually did.

It hurt Puck to see her shrunken by him and his offspring leeching the life out of her. Quinn missed Beth, and Puck knew she thought about him all the time. Except maybe now when she was laughing and frolicking about with Matt! Matt? Why Matt? Why the fuck had Matt been the one to hold her? Why should he be the one to make her laugh?

Puck was furious. He was outraged, but he was somehow frozen in place, unable to move as he was forced to watch Quinn dance about, with her golden hair swinging around her like a halo. She clung to Matt's hand as he pulled her into the choir room, both of them laughing for no damn reason; it annoyed the hell out of Puck.

As soon as the two of them finished acting like preschoolers and finally got into the choir room, Puck was finally able to move his limbs. He was both scared and compelled to get closer to the choir room. Eventually morbid curiosity and a masochistic streak forced Puck to walk up to the door, and peer through the window.

When Puck looked in he saw Quinn and Matt settling down. He sat her on the comfiest chair there was, the "gentleman." Then, Matt proceeded to fetch his guitar. His guitar? Matt was gonna play Quinn a song? _That is so retarded _thought Puck with particular venom. _I would never do something so sappy! _ Rolling his eyes, Puck adjusted himself to get a better view as he watched Matt stand right in front of Quinn as he adjusted his guitar. Then, even though Puck had to strain to hear it, Matt began to speak in an awkward bumbling way: "I don't really know this sort of music, but, uhhhhhhh. I heard you mention once that you loved it, so…" Then Matt commenced to sing:

_Every time I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast._

_And though it's much too soon to tell I'm hoping this will last._

_'Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side._

_The future's near, but never certain._

_At least stay here for just tonight._

_I must have done something right to deserve you in my life._

_I must have done something right along the way._

_I just can't get you off my mind, and why would I even try?_

_even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time._

_I just always wanna have you right here by my side._

_The future's near, but never certain._

_So please stay here for just tonight._

_I must have done something right to deserve you in my life._

_I must have done something right along the way._

_Even if the moon fell down tonight..._

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all because you make the whole world shine._

_As long as you're here everything will be alright._

_I must have done something right to deserve you in my life._

_I must have done something right along the way_

As the last dulcet guitar cords faded away, Puck kept his eyes glued to Quinn's face. He had observed in the beginning in hopes of seeing her sweet indulgent smile loose its caring glow and turn harsh. However, as the ridiculous sentimental lyrics droned on, the awaited-for cold rejection never came. Quinn's countenance just grew softer, and her eyes grew warm. As soon as Matt's girly voice faded away, Quinn leaned forward, and did the unthinkable. She kissed him. She KISSED him. SHE KISSED THAT MOTHER-FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Puck was livid. He was infuriated. He could no longer control his anger. As he saw Quinn wrap her arms around Matt's neck, he clenched his fists, preparing himself for denting Matt's face. When Puck caught a glimpse of tongue, it became too much. Puck was pissed. Puck was really pissed, and Matt was gonna pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am Sofiajedi, and since it appears that people actually read my fic, I will do my best to prepare an adequate introduction. This is the second installment of my fic, and I know it's rather short, but apparently that is how I write best. I am going to be away for camp for about 6 weeks, but after I return I promise I shall resume writing this. While you are waiting for chapter 3, anxiously I am sure, you should try reading some of my friend's fics. Her fan fiction name is WingedWolf121, and the link is .net/u/2371225/. She was a real help with my fic, and her two glee fics are very interesting and quite good. Thanks for reading, see you in six weeks!

The Hardest Challenge Yet: Part 2

Puck was ready. He was in the zone. Inside the choir room, Matt had his arms around Quinn's waist, and Puck was about to rip them out of their sockets and beat him to death with them. Puck cracked his knuckles, and gyrated his neck from side to side, loosening it for the incoming smack down.

By the time he was ready to kick-ass, Matt and Quinn were standing up, pressed against each other. Matt's guitar had been forgotten in their passion and immaturity, and lay strewn on the ground next to where their intertwining bodies stood. _How could they be so irresponsible, forgetting about such a nice guitar, just to make out?_ Puck was blinded by his jealousy and it stopped him from truly realizing the extent of his hypocrisy. When he opened the door, Puck saw Matt's marauding hands go to Quinn's butt, and that was the final straw.

Puck stepped forward and in two powerful strides he had reached the offending guy. "Hey, asshole, let her go!" With that opening wisecrack, Puck put his arms around a surprised Matt's waist, and tugged him away from Quinn. Puck then grabbed the bastard by the throat, and shoved him until he reached a wall. Then, ignoring Quinn's frantic screams, Puck lifted Matt off the ground, and commenced whaling on him.

Matt fought back hard, but even though he was a dancer and a football player, he was no match for Puck. Puck was the man, bigger and stronger than the pathetic wimp in front of him. Matt was futilely fighting him, wriggling like a bug caught in a spider's web, but Puck was merciless. _This'll teach him not to mess with the Puckster and his girl! And apparently this ass-wipe has got to learn the hard way. _Puck decided to set to work on Matt's nose. _We'll see if Quinn still wants to kiss him when he looks like a retarded clown! _Puck smiled vindictively and pulled his fist back to deliver the first aesthetically crushing blow, but something stopped him.

Quinn. She had her warm slender hands around his bicep, and she was tugging at it. "STOP!" she screamed, "JUST STOP!" Almost against his will, Puck released Matt's throat, and let his body slide down. Puck felt a stab of vindictive disgust as he watched the worm's body go limp. He did his best to watch impassively while Quinn rushed over to Matt, and knelt by his side. She took the guy in her arms, examining him for any wounds Puck may have inflicted on the big baby's delicate skin.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked in a breathless voice, "Did he hurt you?" this query was too much for Puck's admittedly pathetic self-control. "He's fine. The enormous over-grown toddler is totally fine! Of course, he would be better if he weren't such a wuss!" At this, he saw Quinn's back go rigid, and Puck knew he had gone too far. "You bastard. You stupid pathetic bastard," slowly Quinn rose and stepped up to him. She looked him in the eye, and he could see her anger and frustration. Then Quinn raised her hand into the air, and as it trembled, Puck knew what she was gonna do. He knew, and he did nothing to stop her. He was frozen, partly by shock, and partly by a twisted sense of penitence. Then, without warning, her hand flashed through the air, and slapped the side of his face. **SLAP**. Puck's face was turned to the side by the shocking strength of the blow. He waited for her and her boy-toy to leave, but Quinn wasn't done.

"You are a sad son of a bitch. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have nothing better to do with yourself than torment me? You got me pregnant, you ruined my life, isn't that enough for you? Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? From now on, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But, but…" Puck could not believe what he was hearing. _Quinn was screaming at him… telling him to leave her alone. Why? What was so wrong about wanting to protect her? He was just trying to keep her safe! _"Quinn, I, I mean—" Puck's incompetent stutters were interrupted by Quinn's cold decisive tone. "Look, if you want to even be around me, you need to man up. Start behaving like an adult, because if you don't grow up and take responsibility, then I never wanna see your ugly face again!" And then, she left. Quinn was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hardest Challenge Yet: Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am so so sO SO sorry that I haven't updated in over TWO MONTHS! It's just, I went to camp, for SIX entire weeks, and then when I got back, I was obligated to go on vacation with my family, and I just returned three days ago. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Please enjoy.

Puck was stunned. Puck was horrified. The shock was painful, a pounding ache bursting through his chest, almost as if his heart was breaking. Eventually, the pain dulled, and then, Puck felt nothing. He was numb. Internally, and externally frozen. He stood staring towards the door through which Quinn had made her grand exit. His eyes were unwavering and unseeing. He was not conscious of Matt peeling himself off the ground, and slithering away after Quinn. After the useless, undeserving rat was gone, Puck remained still. His mind was a vicious, repetitive reel: reliving the very moment of Quinn's departure. Her scornful glance as she turned heel and strode away, her blue shirt swaying in time with her slender legs in their purposeful stride, and her silky hair billowing past her in a wave reflecting the light. She never looked back.

Eventually, Mr. Figgins and Mr. Schuester arrived. Apparently Quinn had informed them of his treatment of Matt, which in his opinion was only justified, but which the educators apparently disapproved of. They arrived, guns blazing, and seemed surprised to find Puck had not fled. However, they soon overcame their surprise, and seized the opportunity to entrap him for an extensive lecture that was long overdue. Puck was unresisting, almost pliant as they carted him off to Figgins' office. It was only as they seated him in front of Figgins' desk, with Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. S on either side of him that his mind once again commenced to operate. Unfortunately for his well-intended wardens, it commenced to operate in the opposite direction than they intended. Even as they began to speak, Puck's only thought was of Quinn.

Quinn…

Quinn Fabray…

Her long hair…

Her slender, hot frame…

Her blue eyes…Those eyes had once shined at him, making him feel warm, fuzzy, and many other mushy emotions Puck didn't believe in. Her eyes reserved the power to make him a man, but could also tear him to shreds. Those shimmering orbs could harden, turning unbelievably cold, and razor sharp, stabbing Puck, robbing him of his strength.

As Ms. Pillsbury rambled on, Puck dropped his head into his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out all these unwanted thoughts. Thinking of Quinn was too much for him. He was trying to hide…avoid the truth. But even was he clenched his fists, foolishly ready to fight those ideas off, it was too late. He was overwhelmed by reality.

Quinn.

He loved Quinn.

Puck had been with had been with a lot of girls, but Quinn was different. She made him feel so many different things. When Quinn was happy, Puck was ecstatic. When Quinn cried, Puck was miserable. In the short time he had been able to hold her, his world was complete. He wanted nothing more than to have Quinn: to make her laugh, to wipe her tears when she cried.

His epiphany was interrupted by Ms. Pillsbury: "Puck? Are you listening?" Responding to his obviously vacant expression and uncomprehending eyes, she sighed in frustration and repeated her earlier question. "Why would you do something like that, Noah? Why would you so callously hurt someone?" Maybe it was his emotional instability, or the tender look in Ms. Pillsbury's eyes, but Puck was somehow compelled to tell the truth.

"Quinn"

As soon that single, crucial, monosyllabic left his lips, Puck hung his head in shame. He was expecting screams and scolds concerning his immaturity, but instead, when he had gathered the guts to look up, both Figgins and Mr.S's eyes were shinning in sympathy. Ms. Pillsbury gently placed her small hand on his shoulder.

"Will, Principal Figgins could you leave for a few minutes?" As they filed out, Emma sat down directly next to Puck, and looked him in the eyes. "Puck, did you mean what you said?" He mutely nodded, unable to stop himself. "Puck, if you really want Quinn, I mean really want her, then you must control yourself. The only way to win her is to behave yourself like a mature, competent adult. You cannot live your entire life beating people up who get in your way! Be grown up, and I'm sure she'll realize what a good person you are, and then you'll be together. Unless, she tells you that she needs some time off, and then behaves like a single slut, and once you have gotten over her, and found a new girlfriend, she wants you back…"

Interrupting Emma's rambling speech, Puck stood up. He felt a new sense of conviction. He was going to win Quinn! He'd do whatever it took to make Quinn his. She would forget about that boring moron Matt. Puck knew that girls liked it when guys were all mushy and romantic, and Puck was just the man for that. He was a suave beast, and he could make any girl want him. _Quinn, you will soon be mine! _Ignoring Ms. Pillsbury's feeble protests, Puck stood up, arched his back, rolled his shoulders, and strode out. He had to get ready…Quinn was waiting for him.


End file.
